


Memos from Coulson

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons why Coulson have make so many memos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memos from Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> After doing so many memos from Coulson and putting them up on Tumblr and D.Art, I've chosen now to write little one-shot with each memo as to how they came around. 
> 
> They won't be in date order, so the dates on the memos will be over the place. Also the their signed from Philippa rather than Philip because in my head it was Fem.Coulson who wrote but the one-shots will be done by normal Coulson.
> 
> Some memos may have typos in them, but as their been done for over year now I can't change them.
> 
> There will be some memos from Darcy in there as well.
> 
> Will add characters as I go along

                 

 

It was just after lunch and Coulson was already sitting behind his desk typing away, feeling the headache forming that was caused by two people. He knew letting Darcy Lewis and Skye meet each other would have consequences, but with in half an hour of meeting each, they were glued to each other sides and causing mayhem that would put the God of Mischief and Mayhem himself to shame.

 

It didn't help that Agent Barton encouraged them to cause mayhem as they went, So far they given all of high ranking SHIELD Agents and each member of the Avengers their own theme song when every they enter or leave a room and had made it so cat videos play every 10 minutes.

 

Phil really hoped that was the only things that they did but not only did he now have to write reports about it but also to wait and see if they did do anything else, at least they didn't give important information out, now to make sure that Skye and Darcy were never left alone or with Barton. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this then and want more of it, I then will try and get one out at least each week, but with Uni works going on who knows what well happen.
> 
> If you have ideas for memos that you want to see, let me know.


End file.
